


The Penguin and The Baby Cub

by fluffy__jeong



Series: universe [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Little Space, One Shot, Two Shot, alternative universe, angsty fluff, girlxgirl, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy__jeong/pseuds/fluffy__jeong
Summary: mina comes home after ballet practices, seeing that her girlfriend is kind of... weird today.Little Space AU where a 20 year old Chaeyoung’s mental age is regressed back to 6 Years Old
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657597
Kudos: 160





	1. The Baby Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Hii it’s a Michaeng one shot which contains the concept of Little Space.
> 
> Little Space is basically a mind space where a person is mentally younger than their physical age, making them more carefree, relaxed and childish...sometimes.
> 
> don’t worry i’ve made my research and this is what i’ve understood basically.
> 
> anyways, enjoyy :)) UwU

"Chaeng I'm home!" The enthusiastically tired penguin gently shut the door of her apartment behind her. It was finally Friday and she's finally done with her tiring ballet practices this week. She was so excited to go home so she could see and cuddle her girlfriend, only to realise that she was not there.

"Chaeng?" She called out again. She looked around for that familiar tiger cub, checking the kitchens, the bathrooms, the living room. Since she can't find her girlfriend there, she goes to her last resort, their bedroom.

"Chaeng, I'm home!" She bursts in the room, only to find Chaeyoung wearing a sweater, sitting down on the floor, facing a mini table, wearing a paper crown which they got from Burger KingTM and she was drawing using her set of CrayolaTM crayons with her left hand. The TV was on too, which showed another TV show from Nickelodeon.

The next thing she knew, she felt a tiger cub attacking her with a big hug, causing them to fall back down on the carpeted floor.

"MINARIIIII! LOOK!" Chaeyoung childishly waddles towards her mini table, grabbing a drawing which looked like a 1st grader's art project before running to her girlfriend. Mina suddenly grew concerned...and nervous for Chaeyoung.

_It can't be that time of the month right?_

"I DRAW A PENGU!" Chaeyoung shows off her scribbled drawing of a penguin, which looked more like a chicken to be honest.

"W-wow! It looks...cute." Mina really felt worried. She felt worried because...

"OH IT'S DORA TIME!" Chaeyoung instantly runs to sit down in front of the TV after she heard the familar theme song of Dora The Explorer.

Mina stood up from the carpeted floor as she carefully observed the younger girl who was now cuddling Mina's penguin plushie while her eyes twinkled at the sight of Dora. Okay, Mina was a bit jealous why Chaeyoung looked at Dora like that but she was more worried about

Chaeyoung being in little space.

Mina was worried. She knows that whenever her girlfriend's in her Little Space it's a sign that-

"I'M THE MAP I'M THE MAP!" The tiger baby cub sung loud like a child. Mina sighed, it's too good to be true. Her girlfriend was a indeed _Little_.

"U-um, Chaengie, is it okay if I just change for a while?" The tiger baby cub looked at her.

"Okay Minarii!" The baby cub quickly focused her attention to the TV. Mina sighed once again, she's going to be Chaeyoung's caregiver, again, since mentally, Chaeyoung's age regressed.

She went to her closet to take some fresh clothes and she went to the bathroom. She removed her clothes which were sticking to her skin because of the sweat and she happily wore her clean green sweater with a pair of soft joggers. She exited the bathroom after changing, only to hear a loud cry.

"OW!" Mina rushed to get down using the carpeted staircase to see whatever happened to the Little. Then she saw Chaeyoung in the kitchen, holding a peeler and an orange, with a portion of her palm, covered in blood. Chaeyoung's eyes met with Mina's. Her eyes welling up with tears.

"M-Mi-Minar-ri I-"

"Chaeyoung." Mina quickly went to the medicine cabinet next to the refrigerator, grabbing a set of bandages. Chaeyoung's eyes already bursted with tears because of the sting she was feeling on her wounded palm. Mina went back to where Chaeyoung was standing.

"H-here." The penguin girl gently held Chaeyoung's hand with her right hand, she inspected the cut. She gently tugged the Little to the sink, where she washed off the blood from the Little's palm until it would cease to bleed.

The penguin carefully applied the strawberry-patterned bandage on the Little's hand, covering the wound. The little was still tearing up but only her sniffles were heard.

"Hey hey, it's okay now, it will stop bleeding, okay Chaeng?" The penguin cooed and caressed the girl's hair. The baby cub slowly nodded with her eyes still stained with fresh tears. Mina gently wiped her tears away.

"I-I...I'm sorry Minari I was just...I-I wanted some orangies so I peeled them myself." The penguin gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay Chaengie. Next time, call for me if you want some oranges okay?" The little nodded. The two shared a cute hug before they pulled away. The baby cub then looked down with a faint blush on her cheeks, while her hands were grasping on the penguin's hand.

"Um...Minari...can you...u-um...kiss my wound to make it feel better?" The baby cub looked at her with cute pleading eyes, with her tears still making her pupils shine. Mina swore she had her heart shaken at the sight of the Little.

She giggled. "Alright, Chaeyoung." She pressed her lips to the wounded palm, kissing it gently. The little's blush became even more reddish because of the initiated action of the older girl.

"T-thanks..." The penguin smiled at the little, who still looked a bit sad.

"So...hmmm." Mina's face was deep in thought, thinking about the baby cub before her eyes lit up, signaling that she has a new idea.

"Hey. How about I take you to the playground to make you feel better, how does that sound?" Chaeyoung's eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down in joy.

"YES PLEASE MINARI!" Mina's heart warmed up because of the cute little whose eyes were twinkling brighter than ever before.

_At least I can help you little by little with what you're going through_.

——————————————

Mina parked the car on the playground parking lot. She turned off the ignition and she exited the vehicle, with the little doing the same. She locked the car and they walked to the playground, hand in hand.

It was a really cold autumn now. The sun was almost setting, causing the sky to show a blended orange red hue. The orange leaves were making a crunch sound underneath the little's feet, who was joyfully hopping on it.

Mina felt soft at the sight of her girlfriend being a happy child. She rarely sees her girlfriend happy, which she only sees when Chaeyoung is on her little space phase. She knew that what she did was right, to bring her Chaeyoung in a place where she could experience her childhood euphoria once again.

Mina felt a tug on her coat.

"Minari, I want swing." Chaeyoung pointed at the swings which were swaying by the autumn winds. The penguin nodded.

"I'll take you there." She smiled and she accompanied the girl to the swings, helping her to sit down. Chaeyoung gently clutched her hands on the swing chains. Mina gently pushed the girl so that the swing would sway. The tiger cub happily giggled.

"YAY MINARI I'M SWINGING!" Mina giggled softly as well. She looked happy just by seeing her girlfriend like this.

After the many swinging, Chaeyoung got sick of the swing and she decided to ask Mina to accompany her to the playhouses. Mina, of course, agreed and she took the little to a mini plastic white playhouse.

"Yay!!!" The little exclaimed happily as they sat down on the carpeted floor of the playhouse. Apparently, they were too big for the playhouse but it managed to accomodate two adults inside.

"I'll cook for you Minari!" Chaeyoung grabbed a toy pan and a toy spatula.

"What do you want, Minari?" Mina played along with the little. She was in deep thought before she finally decided on something.

"Cook us some eggs, Chaengie." The little quickly placed an egg on the pan and she crawled to the stove, placing the pan on it. She used the toy spatula to pretend like she's flipping the eggs.

"Ssssssss." She made sizzling sounds to pretend like she was really cooking it.

Mina chuckled at her girlfriend who was cooking toy food. _Maybe being a child again isn't so bad._ She thought.

"Here, Minarii!" Chaeyoung handed Mina a small plastic plate with a toy sunny side up egg on it along with a toy fork. Chaeyoung had the same thing which is on her right hand. Mina gladly took it.

"Thanks Chaeyoung!" Mina exclaimed and she pretended to eat the toy egg with Chaeyoung.

"Tastes good!" The penguin exclaimed. Chaeyoung let out a giggle.

"Thanks Minari." Chaeyoung gave her a wide smile. Mina reciprocated the smile.

"You know, Minari...I miss these times." Chaeyoung shared. Mina looked at her to listen attentively.

"These times?" Chaeyoung nodded.

"Yeah. I only experienced this until I was 5. But after that...I never got to play once again." Mina nodded. She didn't notice that the baby cub was already trembling while she held the plate.

"My parents passed when I was 6. Leaving me to become an orphan since I had no other relatives. So I was put in an orphanage. I was adopted, physically abused, and I was put inside of an orphanage once again. Then I was adopted once again and I was emotionally and mentally abused once again. Then I was back inside of the orphanage again when I was 15."

"Chaeyoung..."

"Then I met you and Jihyo-unnie. Unnie took care of me until I turned legal. And I met you through her." The little started tearing up once again. Her breath was becoming ragged and she started trembling harder. Then she felt a warm embrace from the penguin.

"It's okay Chaeng. I'm here." Mina comforted the crying girl who was balling up her fists on her coat.

"Minari..."

"Yes?"

"Can we go home? I'm tired."

————————

Mina gave the little a piggyback ride. The little fell asleep on the whole ride, so Mina had to carry her. The penguin would admit, Chaeyoung's really heavy for her 159cm height.

She reached their bedroom and she gently placed Chaeyoung on their queen sized bed. Mina was about to head to the bathroom to change, until she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Mina...please stay." Chaeyoung whispered sleepily. Then Mina remebered something.

"Chaeyoung! You need to get changed." The baby cub groaned groggily. Mina took some clothes from the baby cub's closet then she helped her up gently. She dragged the lazy baby cub to the bathroom.

"C'mon Chaeyoung, raise your arms so we can take off your sweater." Chaeyoung groaned in annoyance before she raise her arms. Mina held onto the hem of her sweater as she pulled it upwards. When the sweater was off, Mina saw something that surprised her.

"C-Chaeyoung." Mina gasped when she saw-

"N-no!" Chaeyoung quickly avoided the older girl as she hid her wrists behind her back.

"C-Chaeng, please don't hide them. Let me see."

"Y-you won't...you won't be disappointed with me?" Mina shook her head.

"I won't." The penguin gave her an assuring smile. The Little decided to show her wrists to her girlfriend. Mina gently held onto the hands to inspect her wrists.

There were bright red scars on Chaeyoung's wrists. It looked very fresh and new. Mina nearly teared up at the sight, she was right about Chaeyoung all along.

"Chaeyoung, I'll clean your scars and I'll get some bandages for it okay? But we'll have to put on new clothes okay?" Chaeyoung shyly nodded. Mina helped Chaeyoung change her clothes and they left the bathroom, Chaeyoung sitting on the bed. Then, Mina left to get some bandages and she returned to bandage Chaeyoung's wrists.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Chaeyoung timidly asked.

"No. Please, tell me what happened Chaeyoung. What made you do this?" Chaeyoung trembled anxiously, trying to find the right words to say. Mina finished bandaging Chaeyoung's scarred wrists, but she kept her gentle grasp on it.

The little took a deep breath.

"I saw foster papi once again. The one who abused me." Chaeyoung didn't cry this time. She didn't have any tears left anymore.

"He went closer to me and he threatened me once again. But it's a good thing that Jihyo-unnie was with me, or I could've been hurt. I-It triggered something i-in me." Mina quickly pulled the girl in a tight embrace. Gently caressed her back to comfort her. There were sad and terrified sobs already, coming from the younger girl.

"H-he almost hurt me, Mina. I-I was so scared."

"I won't let him get to you, Chaeyoung. Don't worry." The baby cub nodded.

Mina knew that Chaeyoung's mental age would regress or it will go back to it's little space when something bad happens to her. It happens when she encounters a problem which really stresses her out or whenever she feels insecure or depressed. That's why Mina was so worried when she found out Chaeyoung was back to her little space once again, she knew something was up with the girl. They pulled away after a very long hug.

"Please tell me next time, okay? It hurts me to see you hurting yourself. I'll try to help you as much as I can okay?" The baby cub nodded.

"I will Minari. I promise." Mina kissed the younger girl's scarred wrists. Then she faced the baby cub again, with love in her eyes.

"I love you Minari."

"I love you too." The two girls cuddled under the cold autumn breeze until they fell asleep. They fell asleep with peace and comfort.


	2. The Baby Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the tables have turned

Chaeyoung's eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was the godly face of her girlfriend cuddled next to her. Her pale face and solemn expression while she slept. Chaeyoung smiled at the sight.

She was very happy about how Mina took care of her two weeks ago. She was very devastated at that time, causing her to have a mental age regression or basically, she went to her little space. She couldn't be more thankful of the penguin.

But now she was worried about her.

Mina has this upcoming ballet recital fortomorrow. She would go home very late at night and she would wake up very early to practice. Chaeyoung was really concerned about her not getting enough rest for herself. Mina would often crash to their bed, without her changing her clothes. That also happened now, Mina was still in her last night's clothes as she slept.

The penguin was very stressed too. She wanted to make her ballet moves perfect, especially when Chaeyoung will be watching her. The tiger cub would try and help the girl to relax for a bit, to lift up some pressure from her.

Now today was different, since the performance will be tomorrow, there are no practices for today. So Chaeyoung and Mina had the whole day to relax and to spend _quality_ time with each other.

Chaeyoung got out of their queen sized bed carefully so she wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. She looked back at the girl who was still in deep sleep.

"I should cook her some breakfast." Chaeyoung told herself. She went down to the kitchen and she decided to cook Mina some sunny side up eggs. She was glad that she wasn't a " _I accidentally cracked the egg outside of the bowl_ " or the " _I burnt the egg white but I didn't cook the egg yolk_ " type of cook. She was a decent cook at least.

She fried the sunny side up eggs on the pan. After she fried the eggs, she placed it on a plate. She poured a lot of ketchup on it, since she knew that the penguin loved ketchup. she placed the plate on a wooden tray. She wanted to give her girlfriend a breakfast in bed kind of thing. She poured milk on a glass and she place the glass on the tray.

She carefully carried the tray until she reached their bedroom. She placed the tray down on their wooden desk. She saw the penguin still sleeping peacefully.

She smiled. She walked to the bed, planting a soft kiss on the penguin's forehead, she got a soft hum from the girl.

"Hey, wake up. I cooked you breakfast okay?" The tiger cub happily told the penguin, who only groaned lazily in response.

"I want to sleep more." The sleeping girl whined. Chaeyoung chuckled.

"Alright. Just don't blame me when your food gets cold." Chaeyoung then left the sleeping girl to do some chores. She felt bad for the girl, who wakes up early just to fix the house and then she practices her ballet routines.

_She must be that tired_. Chaeyoung felt guilty that she doesn't get to help the girl because of her busy schedule too. So she's making it up to her. She fixed the whole place, vacuuming the carpeted floors, wiping the dusty furniture and et cetera. When she was finished, she rested on the couch for a bit.

She peacefully played some games on her phone while she rested. She felt relaxed until she heard a loud sobbing from their room.

"MINA, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Chaeyoung quickly bursted through the door in panic. Then she was met with a penguin who ran to her and she started hitting Chaeyoung's chest with her fists like a child.

"I-" she hit "THOUGHT-" she hit"YOU-"she hit"LEFT-"she hit"ME-" she hit "PABO!" Mina balled her fists on Chaeyoung's shirt and she cried on to it. Chaeyoung just looked at her, amused and worried. She knew there was also something up with the penguin.

"It's okay, Minari..." she cooed and she hugged and rubbed the girl's back to comfort her.

"I hate you! I thought you didn't want me anymore..." the older girl croaked out while she continued to hit Chaeyoung's chest again.

"I still want you Minari. I just cleaned the room downstairs, okay?" Chaeyoung told her softly. Chaeyoung knew when Mina gets her own episodes, she becomes very very emotional. So she had to handle her with care.

"Don't worry Minari, I'll give you some ice cream to make you feel better." Chaeyoung, with her super smol girl strength, used it all up to give the older girl a piggyback ride all the way to the dining area.

The penguin was still sulking on the table, so Chaeyoung decided to get her tiger plushie for the penguin to hold dearly. She also turned on the TV, which showed The Penguins of Madagascar. The older girl instantly turned her focus on the show.

Chaeyoung's assumptions were right all along.

Mina was the one in Little space this time.

It worried the tiger cub. She assumed that her girlfriend is currently at this state because of the stress she has about her performance. If her girlfriend would stay at this mind space, what about her ballet recital?!

Panic erupted in Chaeyoung's heart. She didn't know how to help the baby penguin go back to her normal mental age so she could do her ballet recital properly.

She has to find a way.

Or maybe she does know a way.

Chaeyoung took a bucket of ice cream from the fridge and she placed it in front of the little who was too focused on the television. The tiger cub sat across her.

"Um...hey...Minari." The baby penguin looked at her with blank eyes. Chaeyoung forgot how Mina could be intimidating when she's on her introvert mode, even though she's not even trying to look intimidating.

"Would it be okay if I take you to...an arcade? Just to make it up for you." The baby penguin beamed at Chaeyoung's suggestion as she willfully nodded in response. Chaeyoung couldn't help but to chuckle at the gesture.

_Arcade it is._

—————————

Chaeyoung grabbed the bag full of tokens which she bought so they could play the arcade games. The baby penguin clung onto her tightly, with full amazement and excitement in her eyes because of the many arcade games she saw.

"Alright, Minari, where do you want to play first." The baby penguin looked around to decide, then something caught her eye. She started pointing enthusiastically at a shooting game.

"That one!" The baby penguin exclaimed...with a very soft but enthusiastic voice.

"Alrighht! Let's go!" The tiger cub and the baby penguin rushed to the arcade game while nobody was playing with it.

After that, they played in so many arcade machines. Most of them involved the couple fighting for victory, but as expected, Mina wins all of those games(since Chaeyoung lets her win too) and they've won a lot of tickets. Now the couple was only down to their last token.

"What should we do with it?" Chaeyoung asked the older girl while they stared at the only token sitting on Chaeyoung's palm.

"Hmmm..." Mina looked around the arcade to spot some games worth spending their last token on.

"That one..." she pointed at a claw machine. A small claw machine which had stuffed animals as prizes for it. The couple walked to the claw machine. Chaeyoung was hesitant.

"Are you sure?" The baby penguin nodded. She snatched the last token from Chaeyoung's hold and she inserted it in the machine's coin slot, activating the claw to move.

Mina wanted to get that red Laburi stuffed toy so badly.

She moved the claw very quickly and she was precise in her movements using the claw. She looked at the claw and the object in so many different angles and she tried to move the claw as close to the object. She even shifted her position to the right to see the claw in side view for more accuracy.

Mina turned around to give Chaeyoung puppy eyes while she pouted.

"Y-you" she tugged on Chaeyoung's blouse sleeve.

"Y-you...y-you get it, Chaengie. You h-hit the button." She requested in a soft childlike voice while she slapped down her hand in the air, pretending to hit an invisible button. Chaeyoung can't help but to chuckle and fall in love with the little.

"Okay. For you." Chaeyoung hit the button hard and the claw went down, its arms expanding to get the plushie. The claw eventually caught the plushie, it lifted it but as it was moving towards the chute-

"AHH NO!!" The little shouted when the Laburi Plushie fell out of the claw before it could even to the chute. The little's eyes started to tear up in disappointment.

"H-hey Minari it's okay." Chaeyoung already tried to comfort the sulking girl by giving her a gentle embrace. But even with her attempt, the baby penguin started sobbing.

"Hey...shh...it's okay." Chaeyoung gave her a tight embrace while she rubbed Mina's shoulder as she sobbed like a child.

"I-I'm sorry C-Chaengie I w-wasn't able to get it for you..."

"Shh it's okay, we can get you a plushie, we won a lot of tickets, remember?" The little slowly looked up at her. Chaeyoung gently wiped Mina's tears away.

"Y-yeah...we do..." The couple went back to the counter of the arcade. Mina wanted to get a giant tiger plushie instead and luckily, they had enough tickets to get the plushie. They placed the giant plushie inside Chaeyoung’s backpack. Chaeyoung smiled at the sight of her girlfriend being happy and giggly once again, after her frequent cries. 

They went outside of the arcade, now walking hand in hand, keeping each other's hands warm from the cold winter.

"T-Thank you C-Chaengie. I...I am very happy." Chaeyoung smiled.

"Anything for you. What else would you want to do today, Minari?" Mina started thinking about what she wants to do next. Then she saw the snowy grass fields of the park nearby, the snow blanket was so thick that it gave her an idea.

"P-park Chaengie. I w-want go park." Before Chaeyoung could even respond, Mina already dragged her to the snowy park. They halted when Mina bent down to pick up something from the ground. Chaeyoung, behind her, didn't know what she was doing, so she tried to walk to look over her shoulder.

"Well, what do you want to-OW!" Chaeyoung felt a cold sting on her face when she realized that Mina threw a huge snowball on her face. Mina giggled playfully. Chaeyoung pouted then her eyes suddenly gave out a sly aura.

"Oh it's on!" Chaeyoung quickly made a snowball and she threw it at the penguin but it missed her, causing her to giggle and she started running away from the angry tiger cub.

"Hit me if you can Chaengie!" She ran through the snow while Chaeyoung continued to chase her and to hurl snowballs at the girl but she kept on missing. After so many attempts of her hurling snowballs at the penguin, her burning anger got the best of her. She stopped chasing the giggling Mina and she bent down to catch her breath.

Mina on the other hand felt like something was odd. She didn't feel like Chaeyoung was chasing her. She slowly turned around to check the younger girl, only for her face to meet a huge snowball creating a strong impact on her pale face, causing her body to slump down on the ground, very hard.

"MINARI!" Chaeyoung ran to the girl who was laying on the ground, disoriented after that strong impact. The tiger cub bent down next to her and she helped the baby penguin sit up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Chaeyoung roamed her hands on her girlfriend's face in panic. She checked if there are any cuts or grazes on the girl's face or her back.

"I'm fine. I-I'm just a bit dizzy and cold, Chaengie." Mina gave her a weak smile. Chaeyoung sighed in relief.

"Well...that's good..."

"Lay next to me Chaengie. I'm tired." The baby penguin pat the space next to her and Chaeyoung obeyed her, taking off her backpack. The two girls laid next to each other on top of the snow blanket, hand in hand.

"Do you think..." Chaeyoung quickly looked at Mina who trailed off.

"N-no...it's stupid. You already know the answer..." Mina chuckled while she felt flustered.

"What is it, Minari? What did you want ask me?" Mina shifted a bit. She tried to find the right words to say.

"Do you think I'll do a good performance tomorrow? I'm just...I'm very nervous and all...what if I'll do something wrong? What if I fail?" Chaeyoung caressed her girlfriend's hand with her thumb. She brought the baby penguin's hand next to her lips, giving it a soft kiss.

"I think you'll do good. I know you've been practicing very hard lately, heck, so hard that I'm worried that you haven't been getting any rest nor care for yourself. But I know, you can do this Minari, no matter how many mistakes you make I will always believe in you." Chaeyoung gave her girlfriend lovey-dovey eyes which warmed up Mina's heart, and well, it also managed to bring tears to her eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry...hehe...I brought all of my anxieties to you. I just got used to my parents pressuring me to perfection and all. I got used to...d-doing these dances for them." Mina's tears started dripping down on her cheeks once again. Chaeyoung brought her hand next to her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"I don't want you to feel pressured, okay? I want you to do this for you, Minari. Not for your parents, not for me, but for yourself." Chaeyoung sat up and she pulled the little into a warm and tight embrace.

"Thank you Chaengie." Mina nuzzled her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder for warmth. They stayed like that for a whole minute before pulling away with happy warm smiles.

They noticed that snow was starting to fall on them. The sky was becoming dark blue as the breeze became colder for the two girls. A snowflake fell on top of Chaeyoung's nose, earning giggles from the two girls.

"We should go home."

—————————

"Ticket please." Chaeyoung handed the security guard her ticket before entering the theater. She was about to watch her girlfriend perform this time.

Fortunately for them, Mina was finally out of her little space. Chaeyoung's plan of bringing her little girlfriend to some fun activities before her grandiose performance worked, not only that, but their _secret activity_ that they did last night helped make the older girl return to her normal mental state, age rather.

Though Chaeyoung felt bad that she wasn't able to comfort her girlfriend's current anxious state. Yes, she still felt very anxious about her performance, mostly because she wanted it perfect for Chaeyoung.

Because of that, Chaeyoung insisted that her and Mina must separate before her performance, to ease the pressure laid down to her. Mina didn't agree at first but Chaeyoung was able to encourage her by the power of her cute little tiger eyes. But now, Chaeyoung feels a little bit of regret about that.

She sat down on the seat on the second row of the theater. She was about to see the love of her life dance right in front of her. She was very excited, very excited to see Mina dancing once again.

The theater dimmed. The stage was lightly illuminated. This was it, the show was about to start. Chaeyoung's heart rate increased, heck, you can even heart it because of its loud volume.

"Now presenting, _The Black Swan!_ " Chaeyoung joined the cheering of the audience by clapping her hands in a formal way. It was a ballet recital, to be watched by rich people, duh.

She saw a graceful woman dressed in a black tutu. Chaeyoung's eyes twinkled at the sight of how the woman danced, how passionate her eyes looked, how her body moved elegantly to the sweet sound of the piano(playing serendipity).

Then the woman's eyes met Chaeyoung's. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, the younger girl had the same expression in her eyes.

"I love you Minari!" Chaeyoung mouthed when their eyes met. The penguin blushed. The two continued to lock eyes in the whole performance. Their eyes never lost its sparkle. There was love, passion and happiness in their eyes. It was like they were falling in love with each other, once again.


End file.
